Baby Einstein: Neighborhood Animals
Baby Einstein Neighborhood Animals Neighborhood Animals was the 7th release and released in 2001 It is the 1st video about animals Hosted by Pavlov the dog puppet it introduces animals in your house in the yard on the farm & in the river Its sequel World Animals was later released in May 2001 It is a combination of live action animal footages funny puppet shows toys & classical music from the 19th & 20th centuries It was re released in 2006 with some sketches changed. Sketches Puppet procession *Warning Screen *The episode begins with 2 Keroppis Scooby Doo Hello Kitty & SpongeBob Squarepants who licks the camera The Tale of Tsar Saltan Tsars Departure Nicolai Rimsky Korsakov *Opening titles Variation Rimsky Korsakov Weisbach *A cow is seen flying around the screen Overture: Spongebob's World *Animal montage (The Tale of Tsar Saltan, Tsar's Farewell, Rimsky-Korsakov) House Tour *SpongeBob Squarepants pulls an drawing of a house onto the screen with a string Grand Canyon Suite On The Trail Ferde Grofe *Animals in My House Mouse Cat Dog *SpongeBob Squarepants sniffs at a tree. Dog paw prints appear on the screen. Spongebob barks, and pulls a string. *A photo of a golden retriever appears on the screen with the word dog. *Music video: Dog (Contradance No. 10, Beethoven) *A boy plays with a toy long haired dog. *Cat *Spongebob ignores cat paw prints, then slips and falls. He stands back up, meows, and pulls a string. *A photo of a domestic short haired orange tabby cat appears on the screen with the word cat. *Music video: Cat (Contradance No. 6, Beethoven) *Cat mobile *Mouse *SpongeBob Squarepants is dizzy by mouse footprints running all over the screen. He gets tired, squeaks and pulls a string *A photo of a mouse appears on the screen with the word mouse. *Music video: Mouse Contradance No 3 Beethoven *Mousetrap game by Hasbro (replaced by mouse maze) (only in Baby Wordsworth in 2015 after mouse bath is over) *Marie and Toulouse eat food which leds 2 a food fight Oliver appears & gasps Marie and Toulouse throws flour at her & ran away Yard tour *SpongeBob Squarepants sees something on a string. He pulls it. Attached to it is a drawing of a back yard which appears on the screen Grand Canyon Suite On The Trail Grofe *Animals in My Yard. Rabbit. Bug. Bird. *SpongeBob Squarepants watches bird tracks walk by. He jumps into a bird's nest and chirps. *A photo of a Northern cardinal appears on the screen with the word bird. *Music video: Bird (Snow maiden, Dance of The Oiseaux, Rimsky-Korsakov) *Flying goose *Rabbit *SpongeBob Squarepants watches rabbit footprints appears on the screen He walks away & comes back wearing floppy rabbit ears He pulls a string. *A photo of a rabbit appears on the screen with the word rabbit. *Music video: Rabbit (Cappricio Espagnole, Alborada, Rimsky-Korsakov) *Rabbits appear on screen *Bug *SpongeBob Squarepants watches a "fly" fly around on the screen. He smacks it with a fly swatter. *A photo of a ladybug appears onto the screen with the word bug. *Music video: Bug (The Tale of Tsar Saltan, Flight of the Bumblebee, Rimsky-Korsakov) *A girl plays with a bee puppet and tells a joke "Why did the bee go to the doctor? Because he had hives"! *Live action footage of a Nara Cricket is seen walking towards the camera will closed see white screen. Farm Tour *SpongeBob Squarepants wearing a Straw Hat pulls a drawing of a farm on a string. (Grand Canyon Suite, On The Trail, Grofe) *Animals on The Farm. Horse. Pig. Cow. *SpongeBob Squarepants walks onto the screen. Cow hoof prints appear. Spongebob moos and pulls a string. *A photo of a cow appears with the word cow. *Music video: Cow (Old Macdonald Had A Farm) Old Macdonald had a farm E-I-E-I-O And on his farm he had a cow E-I-E-I-O With a moo moo here And a moo moo there Here a moo, there a moo, everywhere a moo moo Old Macdonald had a farm E-I-E-I-O *SpongeBob Squarepants appears again. Horse hoof prints appear. Spongebob neighs and pulls a string. *A photo of a horse appears with the word horse. *Music video: Horse (Old Macdonald Had a Farm) Old Macdonald had a farm E-I-E-I-O And on his farm he had a horse E-I-E-I-O With a neigh neigh here And a neigh neigh there Here a neigh, there a neigh, everywhere a neigh neigh Old Macdonald had a farm E-I-E-I-O *SpongeBob Squarepants appears again. Pig hoof prints appear. Spongebob unassumingly snorts and pulls a string. *A photo of a pig appears with the word pig. *Music video: Pig (Old Macdonald Had a Farm) Old Macdonald Had A Farm E-I-E-I-O And on his farm he had a pig E-I-E-I-O With an oink oink here And an oink oink there Here an oink, there an oink, everywhere an oink oink Old Macdonald had a farm E-I-E-I-O! *Mechanical pig *Tom gives Tinky Winky hay When the Tom is not looking, Tinky Winky throws it away This happens again The 3rd time the Tom sees what Tinky Winky is doing Suddenly Hello Kitty drives by in a tractor River Tour *SpongeBob Squarepants wear Glasses pulls a drawing of a river on the string (Grand Canyon Suite, On The Trail, Grofe) *Animals in The River. Otter. Duck. Frog. *SpongeBob Squarepants walks onto the screen. Frog foot prints appear. He croaks and pulls a cord. *A frog photo appears with the word frog *Music video: Frog (Sonata E Major, Domenico Scarlatti) *Flipping frog *Otter *Spongebob Squarepants is swimming in the river. Otter footprints appear. He pulls a string. *An otter photo appears with the word otter. *Music video: Otter (Concerto for 2 trumpets, Vivaldi) *Duck playing xylophone *Duck *SpongeBob Squarepants appears. Duck footprints appear. He quacks and pulls a string. *A photo of a duck appears with the word duck. *Music video: Duck (Canon, Pachelbel) *Walking duck in HD (walking duck in stop motion) very annoying *Keroppi & Scooby Doo simultaneously go ribbit & quack Then suprisingly Keroppi goes quack & Scooby Doo goes ribbit Finale: Spongebob's World *Animals in My Neighborhood/Credits (Cappricio Espagnole, Fandango, Rimsky-Korsakov) Trivia/Goofs *This is the first video about animals. *This is the first episode to feature Vivaldi music. *This is the second video to feature Beethoven music. *This is Tinky Winky's first appeariance. Starring SpongeBob Squarepants Scooby Doo Keroppies Frogs Hello Kitty Tom the Cat Tinky Winky Oliver and Toulouse Marie Baby Einstein Kids *Addison *Akiala *Elizabeth *Hannah *Mia *Sierra *Tyler *"Old Macdonald" choir *Austin *Briana *Harry *Kelsey *Natasha *Trevor Baby Einstein Puppets: *Pavlov the dog *Quack the Duck *Knee Deep the Frog *Piggy the Pig *Wellington the Cow *Neighton the Horse *Chilla the Blue Mouse *Misty the Pink Mouse *Bumblette the Bee *Einstein the Caterpillar *Stella the Black and Orange cat(on cover and dvd menu *Bubba the Blue bird (on cover in vhs with free cd or dvd) Category:Episodes Category:Animals